Lost from home
by GentleSilence
Summary: When sakura goes on a mission to find sasuke,she finds Itachi instead. Seperated from her team and wounded Sakura must rely on Itachi for help. But what happens when Itachi falls for the Salura and a jealous Sasuke comes looking for her? Future Lemons
1. Unexpected birthday gift

**This is my first fan fic so plese review well and have mercy!**

_Itachi_

Why the hell does this always have to happen to me? Me of all people? I should have picked rock or somthing. The tapping of my shoes hitting the ground was the only sound that echod in this eire cave. Kunie at the ready, i aproched our intruders. I hated fighting, even if it was a few stupid nin, I hated it nontheless.

"It was a bad idea for you to come here." I clearly stated

"wheres Kisame!" there after Kisame? I noticed there headbands, mist, of course.

"your talking to the wrong guy if your looking for Kisame, I dont know where he is" I lied simply, my cold voice echoing off the walls of the cave. Without another comment from them, a girl no much older than sasuke, decided to come at me full speed ahead. I waited untill she was close enough and steped aside grabing the back of her shirt throwing her aside. The expirience of these nin was embarresing. Almost makes me feel sorry for Kisame who had lived there.

I easily took care of the intruders and came back to our temperary camp further back in the cave.

"Hey Kisame next time your taking care of them that was beyond pethetic." I said as I walked to the site. Kisame was sitting in frount of a fire already eating. Figures he wouldnt give a damn that I was off taking care of intruders and he would just start to eat.

"Hey Itachi, you better get some of this before theres none left" Kisame said with only a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"I think you just called yourself fat Kisame" I pointed out, he looked at me unamused

"just eat" he groand

I sat next to him grabing a bowl. It looked like soup, and it looked it was moving.

"umm...Kisame what the hell is this?" I asked

He looked at me and shruged his sholders "I dunno, I just found it and threw it in. It looked good so I really didnt think much of it."

There's no way in hell it could have been sanitary

"I'll just wait till breakfest..." I whispered pushing the bowl away. He just laughed and I looked at him unamused.

"This is breakfest" He taunted. I shighed

"Good night Kisame" I said deciding on sleeping instead of watching him eat that gunk.

Kisame looked at me shrugging his sholders. It took me about 30 minuets before I fell asleep, and before I did I heard Kisame whisper...

"Its officaily June 9th"

My birthday......................

~*~

_Sakura_

The morning woke me in a daze. I could bearly feel my numb hands from my training the day before. I sighed and sat up trying to ease down my bed head. The day was already late and I had slept in. Tsunade was going to murder me if I did'nt get to the hospital soon.

I stood up and walked into my bathroom. Turned on the shower and got in. After what onlt seemed like 5 minuets, I heard my annoying reminder on my pohne saying its time to go. I peeked out hoping that my phone was just being stuipd. Unfortunetly that wasnt the case.

I jumped out of the shower and quickly dried off got dressed while trying to brush my teeth. Brushed my hair while eating breakfest and ran out.

When i got to the hospital, Tsunade had been waiting for me outside. She looked impatiant and pissed.

"sorry Tsunade-sama, I was running late" I said out of breath

"Its fine sakura just hurry up I have a mission for you today."

"mission? what rank?" I asked

She turned to me and simply stated "A rank"

-

We got to Tsunade's Office where Kakashi and Naruto were.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exlaimed and I waved walking up to him and Kakashi.

"Hi Naruto, Kakashi-sensei"

"Hello Sakura , you've been doing well I hope." Kakshi said

"Yeah great.....do you know what the mission is?" I asked

"It's a mission to retrive Sasuke." Tsunade said breaking our chatter. "Sasuke was sighted in the mist village with Kisame not too long ago."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted "When do we start?"

"You have 20 minuets to get ready, dont take too long we need to get going." Kakashi said

"Right!" and with that Naruto was gone.

"Get going sakura this mission is not to be taken lightly." Tsunade said

"yes ma'am" I had no time to wast if sauke could be found I was not going to wast this oportunity. No matter what the conciquences...

~*~

_Itachi_

The morning was short and bright. Kisame apperently did'nt sleep at all so he was going to be a drag all day, great. We were walking threw the woods when noon came around. I sighed.

"Hey Kismae, what do we got to eat?" I asked

"soup"

"lets go find somthing that isnt a fire hazzerd" I suggested. Kisame laughed

We made our way to a river where we got lunch and actually ate a healthy meal. When we headed out we traveled all day until we were about 3 miles from Konoha.

"What are the odds of us wandering here?" Kisame said

"We have to go threw here if we want to get to the sand village before tomorrow night"

"Yeah"

It was night now and the stars were out. I looked up and smelt somthing strange.

"Hey Kisame do you smell that?" I asked and he sniffed the air.

"yeah it smells like blood, and alot of it"

Curious, we followed the sent until we came across a body covered in blood. Kisame walked up to it and picked up the body by the back of its shirt to see who it was. He smirked.

"Happy birthday Itachi."

"Who is it?" I asked. He turned the body to face me and he was right a very unexpected birthday gift.

cherry blossom............

**First chapter done and perhapes not the best but it will get better belive me I got big plans for these two ;)** **Please review and tell me goods and bads and other fuzzy stuffs like that ^^**

**Next chapter: What Now?**

**Bye bye boo!!!!!**


	2. Now What?

**Okay y'all enjoy I put my blood sweat and tears in this! Not really ^^**

_Sakura_

I woke up in a haze barely any recall of the night before. Did I get drunk or something? Damn, where am I? I looked around and noticed that I was in a tent. I was pretty sure this isn't where I passed out. A soft murmur to my left kept me still. I could feel a blanket over me and a sharp pain in my stomach. What the hell was going on? I silently felt what I was wearing, I was wearing my clothes from the day before. At least I wasn't raped, I had a huge cut in my stomach and it was wrapped.

"so what do you wanna do with her?" A male voice asked

"I don't know, she's wounded so we cant take her back now its too far." another males voice said quietly

"well even if we wanted to, we'd have to pass through the hidden mist and I'm not in the mood for that." the 1st male said. It was quiet for a moment and I could tell they were looking at me.

"why don't we just leave her? I'm sure the animals could take care of her for us" the first male said. The second male sighed annoyed.

"c'mon Itachi she's going to be a drag and we don't got time for this crap" I gasped totally giving away that I was awake. I stood and jumped away from them, kunie at the ready. They just stared at me, mot attacking.

"are you done kid?" Kisame asked annoyed.

"Sit Haruno" Itachi ordered. I thought of my options

1, I could run like hell and hope they don't come after me....although this wound wont be helping me a hole lot...

2, I could fight back......that's a stupid plan, even for me

3, obey what he says until help comes.......ok that's the only good option at the moment...unfortunately.

I sat down where I stood leaving a few feet between me and them.

"What the hell do you want with me!" why wast time? I got straight to the point.

"we found you collapsed in the middle of the woods girly." Kisame said

"You were near dead, if we hadn't have found you would have been" Itachi said.

"You better be grateful you little wench" Kisame warned

What the hell was going on? I'm sitting here in front of the one man sasuke dedicated his life to kill. What should I do? It seems he doesn't intend on killing me...yet. Ah hell. I pondered a way to get the hell out of here only to realize I was sitting in an awkward silence with my enemy, and the were staring at me.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I shouted. They were quite for a moment until Kisame spoke up.

"you have a funny face when your thinking"

"Shut the hell up" I shouted

"enough of this" Itachi stopped our banter with his strong voice. "Haruno your injured and you need some sleep. We will discuss what we will do with you in the morning." He said coldly and turned to Kisame. "and you, you didn't sleep at all last night and I'm not going to deal with your bull shit tomorrow so sleep or ill knock you out." Kisame looked slightly surprised at Itachi's demand but shrugged it off and laid back drifting off. I looked at Itachi.

"Are you going to sleep or do I have to knock you out?" Itachi said plainly

"I have a question"

"what?"

"why did you help me?"

"..."

"well?"

"it doesn't matter"

"Tell me!" I shouted causing Kisame to stir. Itachi sighed.

"your so much like her..." He said

"what do you mean, who-" Before I could finish my question, he bore his sharingan at me causing me to black out...

~*~

_Itachi_

Finally I got the Haruno girl asleep. She talks a lot...just like...

"she reminds you of her doesn't she? Of-"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" I shouted at my compainen.

".......touchy" Kisame stated looking at the young kunoichi. "she is kinda cute though ain't she? She even looks like her-" I knocked Kisame out. The thought of _her _dropped me in a stage of sadness. However, he was right she does look like _her..._and she is quite beautiful. This wasn't a half bad birthday after all....

**All done! Wow two chapters in one day I feel like super woman! Jk But review nicely plz!**

**Next chapter: complications**

**Bye bye boo!**


	3. Complications

**Ok chapter 3 is good to go and may have a little cute scene so beware! O__o Doom doom doom doom!! Just kidding**

_Sakura_

The next morning, I woke up from a nightmare to a massive headache, in pain, and hungry. I sat up wanting to go downstairs of my apartment and get some aspirin and something to eat, but realized the so called dream I had last night was no where near that. It was just the beginning of my own personal hell.

I stood up and fell right back down holding my stomach. "damn" I cursed and lifted my shirt to see the wound.

It was nasty, it looked like someone had taken three knives and cut my stomach to ribbons. The cuts went from my rib cage all the way down to the line of my skirt. I brought my hand to it and watched as a glow around my hand flickered green and disappeared. Great no chakra, I had gotten myself stuck pretty good this time.

I tried to recall anything from that night but nothing came up. To be honest I couldn't remember a single thing of what happened, or why I was out there in the first place. I put my hand to my forehead and groaned, everything hurt.

"Haruno is going to be problem Itachi and we cant bring her to the leaf now, we have to get to the hidden sand," I heard Kisame and Itachi talking outside. I moved a little closer to the wall where Itachi was sitting on the other side to listen.

"..." Itachi didn't say a word. Kisame sighed

"Itachi, this is becoming too complicated. I say we leave her."

"...we wont leave her just yet." Itachi murmured

And why the hell not!" Kisame was getting pissed. "You cant be serious! She's going to get in the way."

Than we will have to take her to the hidden sand with us."

"Hell no I'm going to babysit a stupid leaf village brat" Kisame shouted

"What I say goes Kisame, deal with it" Itachi said plainly but Kisame backed down without another word. It was kinda funny how Itachi ordered around Kisame like he owned him.

"Haruno if you want to ease drop than you might as well come out here." Itachi said and I jumped. How did he know I was listening? Without anything else to do, I stood up and walked out of the tent holding my stomach in pain. I sat as far from them as my body would let me go which wasn't very far, perhaps 4 feet from where I was. After a moment or so of silence, the pain to died down and Itachi spoke up.

"Your going to come with us to the sand village and after that we will decide weather or not were going to kill you or keep you."

"Keep me?" I shouted. They cant keep me here, no way!

"you will be our medic nin for our journey to the sand village." he said plainly

"You cant do that!" I shouted.

"If you don't want to go you can leave now but I can guarantee you wont get very far. Not with those wounds." He was right. Even if I did send for help it would take days for them to retrieve me. By then I would be dead. I was at an impasse, I had no choice but to go with him. Damnit

I sat there pissed not saying a word. " Its settled than. Haruno will travel with us and heal our wounds until her own heal or we decide to kill her." Kisame grumbled at Itachi's decision but didn't comment.

"Wait Itachi if shes working for us than that means.." Kisame smirked and Itachi finished his sentence

"She is an akatsuki"

oh shit...

~*~

_Meanwhile_

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS!?" Tsunade's wrath did not head mercy on Naruto and Kakashi. They had just gotten back from there mission, which had failed considering they didn't find sasuke and lost Sakura.

"We were ambushed by Akastuki and separated after an explosion." Naruto began to explain. "one of them was Diedara and he created one of his exploding bird things which separated us from Sakura."

"We tried to search for her but there was no such luck, we decided to come back for reinforcements so we have a better chance of finding her" Kakashi explained.

Tsunade sighed. "Good. You will go on a rescue mission immediately."

~*~

_Itachi_

"Lets go Kisame." I said ready to get moving. I hated staying in the same area for too long.

"umm....I cant move around with these wounds." Sakura spoke up. I looked at her, that was going to be a problem. I walked over and picked her up a little roughly flinging her over my shoulder and onto my back. She let out a grunt of pain.

"What the hell you bastard!? I'm injured, be more gen-!" I jumped off the ground causing her body to fall back a bit and when I landed on a branch causing it to collide with mine. I stopped giving her a moment to catch her breath. It may have hurt her but it shut her up for now.

"That hurt." she muttered

"no shit" Kisame said

"c'mon" I said before jumping to the next branch and the next with Sakura grunting in my ear.

_Later that evening_

"Hey Itachi, looks like she decided to take a nap." Kisame joked and I looked over my shoulder. Sure enough she was asleep, I guess I couldn't blame her she was injured. Plus she wasn't complaining so it wasn't so bad. We had been running all day non-stop and we were walking now tired, it was almost midnight.

I had to admit it was peaceful, nights like this. Everything was silent and the stars were out. Kisame was quiet for once, which was surprising. Sakura was light on my back and pretty warm. Her arms draped around my neck and her head was on my left shoulder blade.

"Alright we should call it a night I'm tired." Kisame said

"yeah right" I agreed. We set up camp and Kisame fell asleep almost instantly, lazy bastard. Sakura was asleep and the light of the camp fire shined warmly on her. Her pink hair carelessly fell on her face. She was lying on her back one hand rested on her wounded stomach the other by her face. She was beautiful, but why did I think so? This wasn't like me at all.

I moved closer, barely even aware of my own actions, and sat next to her. She was so familiar and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew why. She looked like _her _almost everything. Her short hair only black, beautiful green eyes, tiny physique, and gentle when she wants to be.

I reached down and brushed her hair from her face to look at her. She was cute when she slept, it was odd how a girl could affect me this much. Only one other woman could do this. Why the hell was I thinking of her? I haven't thought of her for almost 5 years and now she and this girl is all I think about.

When I realized that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing I had gotten very close to her. I jumped back looking at Kisame making sure he was asleep. He was, snoring up a storm. I sighed and looked down at her and noticed that she was snoring too. Not quite like Kisame though it was more like little sighs. There were small and barely audible but they were...cute, feminine.

I traced her jaw with my index finger and followed it up to her lips, they were soft and full. I traced them softly not wanting to wake her and earned a soft sigh causing her lips to part slightly.

"Sakura Haruno." I whispered. I think I could deal with her, for the mean time.

**So was it okay? I thought about making it a little more cute but 1: I was afraid of over doing it and 2: I hate rushing things.**

**Please tell me if I got Itachi and Kisame's personalities down cuz I think I may be off which is sad cuz I spent about 3 hours researching them so I don't do something stupid like make Kisame laugh stupidly.....yea I know I put way too much effort into this fan fic but I wanted to make a good impression ^^**

**ok almost done with my random banter but thank you all for the review's they were encouraging and helped me a lot.....although I only got like 5........ I love you all! ^^**

**Next Chapter: An Envious Tracker**

**Bye bye boo ^^**


	4. An envious tracker

**Ok next chapter is good to go and were going to have a visitor on the set! Enjoy!**

**P.S I think I'm was supposed to do some kind of disclaimer so......I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I wish I did. I'd totally make these two a couple!**

_Sakura_

I woke up first which was a surprise. I didn't even remember falling asleep or making camp. I looked around at Kisame and Itachi, they were both fast asleep. Kisame snoring and Itachi had his back to me. What do I do now? I looked at Itachi and crawled over making sure he was asleep and not faking. He was and I looked over at Kisame and knew he had to be sleeping because he was drooling. I looked around to find there bags off to the side, right next to the sleeping Kisame. _I suppose I could get some info out of this I. _Ithought.

I crawled over to the bags and I slowly reached my hand for the bag, careful not to make too much noise. I wrapped my hand around one of the straps and slowly dragged it towards me, moving it every time he snores. After about 2 minuets of this processes I finally have the bag. I stand up and take a few steps back so I'm back where I was sleeping. I set the bag down and open it to see whats inside. Weapons, scrolls, papers, and.....

"what the hell?" I said pulling out a small can. I looked at the description.

"Fish food?" slightly disturbed by this, I put the can back in the bag and continued to rummage threw the bag but found nothing else of super importance. I grabbed the bag and crawled back over to where Kisame was and Itachi's bag. Doing the same process as before I managed to obtain Itachi's bag with ease. I walked back over to my sleeping spot and opened the bag and found about the same stuff minus the fish food. However I got to the bottom and found a folded piece of paper that looked as though it had been opened quite a few times. I grabbed it and looked on the front, it was from Pain. I began to open it only to be grabbed and thrown against a tree.

"What do you think your doing!" it was Kisame. I struggled against his grip around my neck.

"Funny how you wake up now, you seemed fast asleep when I was getting the bags." I smirked but he only hit me against the tree again.

"You have a big mouth for someone Itachi went out of his way for, you little bitch." He hit me in the stomach where my cut was and I let out a small whimper. "How about I make sure you don't speak for a while huh?" He began to squeeze my throat in his enormous hand.

"Kisame let her go." I heard Itachi say from behind Kisame. At first he didn't loosen his grip.

"Kisame!" Itachi raised his voice and Kisame let go dropping me to the ground.

"Sorry Itachi." Kisame said a little pissed that he didn't get to finish me off. Itachi walked over to me picking me up by the arm raising me to my feet.

"Let me get this straight so that we are on the same page. If I catch you going threw our stuff I will leave your sorry ass out here so that nature can decide what to do with you." He let me go and grabbed his bag.

"Lets get moving." He said and Kisame threw me over his shoulder. The pain came soon after.

_Itachi_

I didn't mean it. I was just mad, mainly at Kisame. Than again she was going threw our things shouldn't I be pissed at her? I wasn't which confused me. She had me wrapped around her little finger even though she didn't realize it. Hopefully that would change, but do I really mean that?

After about 2 hours of jumping, I came across a familiar sent. It was a good one but also a bad one.

"Kisame do you smell that?" I asked. He smirked.

"yea, hn thins should be interesting." he mused.

"I want to avoid him." I said knowing if they were to cross paths there would be trouble.

"Lets take the north route then, we will be to far ahead for him to see us." He suggested

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about it its none of your business." Kisame practically growled.

"Enough you two." we started to turn to the north route pretty much going behind him as he still went forward. At first I thought it worked but he turned around completely turning to follow us.

"Damn I hoped he wasn't going to do this, he's so stubborn." I cursed.

"what is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Tracking us, he has one of our scents and is following the trail." Kisame explained. "How do you plan on doing this Itachi?"

"...I don't know yet."

"Stop! Maybe we can convince him to go back to the leaf vill-" I cut her off.

"And then what? He's going to pick a fight, he does that and there's going to be trouble and your just going to get in the way." She remained silent but fought against Kisame's grip.

"Stop struggling!" Kisame demanded.

"let me go!" Sakura retorted.

"You keep moving around like this and I'm gonna-" Kisame lost grip of her and Sakura began to fall to the ground.

"oops." Kisame muttered.

"Damnit Kisame you butter fingers!" I shouted as I dove for Sakura. She was about to hit the ground and before I got a hold of her, Sasuke grabbed her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said happily.

"Itachi what are you doing with her?" Sasuke asked putting Sakura behind him.

"Taking her home." I retorted with a cold emotionless voice.

"Doesn't seem that way to me, you've already passed the leaf village." He said.

"We were going to take her back after we made a little side trip." Kisame said as he landed next to me. "Besides she's better off with us than with you."

"Is that so?" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held his position in front off Sakura. I was hoping this wouldn't result in a fight. Looks like I didn't have a choice in the matter. I pulled out my sword and Kisame his samehada.

_Sakura_

Itachi and sasuke began there fight it was 2 vs 1 and I was worried for sasuke. Itachi was skilled and Kisame was brutal. I watched intently as they stared each other down. Sasuke made the first move, he quickly launched himself at Itachi who dodged it easily. Kisame threw down his giant sword which made a huge crash. The smoke cleared and Sasuke had somehow evaded the attack. I looked around unable to see him.

"Itachi!" He shouted as he hurled down from a tree to attempt to cut Itachi in half. It only manged to barely cut his hair.

"Your too slow little brother." Itachi taunted. He had such a plain face it was hard to tell if he was being serious or bored. By the way he was handling this fight he seemed to be bored. He let sasuke attempt to attack him but he always evaded them. Sasuke did a over swipe, Itachi ducked and kicked sasuke back hard sending him flying into a tree.

"Kisame get Sakura." Itachi ordered and Kisame threw me over his shoulder.

"Stop! I want to stay with him!" I shouted. I had to stay with him. Perhaps I could convince him to come back to the leaf village.

"Knock her out." Itachi called and with that my world around me fell into black.

**Sorry I would have made it longer but I wanted to get it posted ^^" I'm gonna finish the fight in the next chapter.**

**Please someone review I feel sad :( If you like this story at all than wouldn't you want to review? Oh and thank you to the few people that did ^^**

**Next chapter: Confession**

**Bye bye boo! ^^**


	5. Confessions

**Here's the rest off the fight! Hope you like it! I do not own Naruto although I wish I did T.T . Oh yeah~ :3 Itachi and Sakura cute seen in this chapter! Just thought you might want a heads up.^^ ok here we go!**

_Itachi_

With Sakura out cold things will be easier, but now Kisame has to carry her around which will slow him down in this fight. I'd put her on the ground if it hadn't been for Sasuke's persistence.

I jumped back from his chidori and landed on the tree over head of him.

"that's enough!" Sasuke shouted and drew out his katana. This should be interesting.

"Ok than little brother, lets see how far your strength has really come." I jumped from the branch lunging at sasuke. He blocked it but with my own weight and strength he staggered back and I threw a kunai at him. He barely dodged it and within seconds I was behind him. He gasped and I kicked him hard. He flew forward but flipped and landed easily.

He made a few hand sighs and a giant fire ball emerged from his mouth. I was way too close to make a successful escape. I made a quick decision and held up my sword and piercing it into the ground creating a large tidal wave of rock, it engulfed the attack easily. Sasuke jumped threw the smoke and hurled three kunai at me. I blocked them with my sword easily.

"Your going to have to do better than that Sasuke" I taunted.

"Ill kill you Itachi!" He shouted and threw his katana at me I caught it with one hand. I was lowering it down when he landed and when he did, he stabbed the sword straight up my arm. Not all the way but it was enough to make its way more than half way up my forearm. I jumped back and pulled the sword from my arm, bad idea. My crimson blood stained the ground and I knew I only had about a half an hour and knowing sasuke he isn't going to let me get away in that early so I'll have to end this quickly.

I used my right hand instead of my left and waited for him to launch himself at me again. Sure enough he did and I was ready. With one quick movement of my wrist, I flicked the sword he was trying to hit me with down to the ground so that it was stuck there and hit him hard like a bitch slap/punch. He flew to my right and crashed into a tree. I walked over and stood above him looking down.

"you could have done better." I said, milking it a little. I had to still make him hate me, or this plan I worked so hard to get ready would be a wast.

I held him up to the destroyed tree and hit him hard against it, enough to knock him out cold. I let him down easy and turned to Kisame.

"That was quite a show." Kisame joked.

"whatever Kisame." I sighed and walked away ready to continue our journey.

"hold on there Itachi we gotta fix your arm." Kisame said

"And who's gonna heal me?" We both looked at Sakura and Kisame grinned.

"5 points for Kisame and 0 for Itachi." Kisame sang

"shut up" and with that I turned and walked away.

_Sakura_

I woke up that night and it was already pretty dark out. I sat up and immediately held my head. I had a huge head ache from when Kisame knocked me out. I looked around and realized we were already in camp, there was a fire set and everything.

"Well look who's awake, our little pet." Kisame mocked. I glared at him and it suddenly occurred to me the events of earlier that day.

"Where's sasuke!" I yelled.

"Shhh! Itachi is asleep and he needs your help." Kisame whispered.

"what happened?" I asked. He didn't answer me but just walked inside the tent he had prepared for Itachi. I followed silently and saw a very bloody Itachi.

"Sasuke got him good but Itachi was still better. He knocked him out and soon after Itachi passed out from loss of blood. I tried to wrap him up as good as I could but he's in bad shape." Kisame said.

"I can heal him." I reassured him.

"Really? Well than lets see how strong you really are." He said sitting on the ground. I knelled down next to Itachi and pulled back the blanket.

He was wearing a black beater and black pants, his cloak folded neatly next to him. I looked at his arm and examined his wound. It looked like he was stabbed right up his arm and it looked painful.

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked as I pulled back my hair.

"About 25 minuets ago."

"I better hurry than." He already looked almost half dead and I figured he would pull threw just fine but didn't want to chance it. I put my hands over his arm starting at the top of the wound and worked my way down. When I got to his hand it got a little complicated. I put a little more chakra into it and watched as the wound healed smoothly.

"whoa" Kisame simply said. "Your stronger than I thought kid."

"yea well he should rest for a bit, he lost a hole lot of blood." I warned.

"that wont be necessary." Itachi sat up from behind me. "Kisame leave us." Kisame left without another word and I faced Itachi.

"You should rest." I warned

"I don't need to, I'm fine." He tried to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"I said your going to rest got it!" I shouted. He blinked once at my sudden out burst and sat back down. After a moment of silence he finally said

"Why did you help me?"

"I'm supposed to be your personal medic aren't I?"

"Yes but you could have just said no."

"well you never answered my question."

"What would that be?"

"Why did you save me?"

"..." He didn't answer and I was getting annoyed.

"Well?"

"You look a lot like my past lover." He said plainly. That caught me off guard and I could only watch him, confusion probably written all over my face.

"What happened to her?"

"That's none of your business besides you have to answer my question now."

"I already did, its my job."

"Why would you save a rouge like me who almost killed your precious sasuke and is after your little fox friend."

"Because I wanted to!"

"..." He was quiet for a moment but recovered quickly and started questioning me again.

" why?" Good question.

"I don't know."

"Well that explains a hole lot." he said with enthusiastic sarcasm. He was getting on my nerves. For a quick second, my body was not my own nor were my words.

"I am attracted to you!" I said a little louder than necessary. I paused, surprised with my own words and not sure what they meant, and that scared me. Not only that but I had a feeling they were true.

We sat there for a moment not sure what to say. After a moment he smirked.

"So, things are starting to get interesting now." He joked.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted. "Okay I helped you I'm leaving now." I got up and started to walk towards the opening of the tent.

"wait a second." he grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me down, that was his first mistake. His second was was pulling me down to hard and making me fall on top of him. His third was falling back on the ground and causing me to fall to. My hand slipped and I fell more into him and...

Our lips connected, it was so quick I didn't even see it coming and by the look on his face neither did he. Shock took over my body and I couldn't move. I don't think I wanted to, he didn't move so did that mean he didn't want to either? I made a quick decision and placed one hand on his cheek and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't push away. He didn't, instead put a unusually delicate hand on the back of my head. What did all of this mean? Did he have feelings? _The _Itachi Uchiha? Did I have feeling for him?

Our kiss broke and we heard a familiar voice to our left.

"Well than what do we have here." Kisame said with a unfamiliar tone in his voice.

Humor? Confusion? Relief? ….Anger?

**WOW!!! sorry this took so long! I've been on and off this for a while. Hoped you liked it I got some major writers block in some areas. Well I hope to get the next one up soon sooo.....**

**Next time: Regret**

**Bye bye boo!**


	6. Riverside

**Ok, sorry I changed the chapter cuz I forgot something ^^ sorry. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend CHELSEA! happy late birthday! (I do not own Naruto)**

_Sakura_

_Ah damn.. _was all I was thinking. I analyzed Kisame's face but found nothing. I looked to Itachi but he was looking at Kisame too. It was quiet for a long moment until Itachi broke the silence.

"It was nothing." He pushed me away so he could sit up.

"Didn't seem like it to me." Kisame noted.

"It was nothing just an accident ok?" Itachi snapped. Kisame raised his hands in defeat and walked out. I looked at him with a confused face.

"What?" he asked.

"Why...I mean...didn't you..." I stammered.

"Spit it out." he commanded.

"You kissed back...didn't you?" I asked timidly. I sounded like Hinata.

"...no I didn't." he stated.

"Yes you did I could tell." couldn't I?

"Your annoying." he sounded just like sasuke... I didn't respond after that and his face didn't change either, straight and cold.

"Never mind." I said after a moment and stood. "I'm going to get our meal for the night, since Kisame can't cook worth a damn." he said nothing after that.

I was walking along the river bank that we were camped by, only about a half a mile away. I looked up at the rising moon and looked back forward. My wounds were almost healed and I could travel the long distance if I wanted to. I could go home now, but why didn't I want to? I was as ready as I'd ever be but yet I don't have any motivation. You'd think being kept captive, sorta, by the akatsuki that I would make a break for home as soon as I could. Than why am I not moving? Have I become...attached? What the hell was wrong with me? I must be insane, or on the verge of it.

I threw a rock into the river watching the flowing water, pissed at my self, and realized something. I hadn't taken a shower in almost 4 days! I smelled under my arm and my eyes watered, I smelt bad. I looked back in the direction of the camp and the than the other and began to undress. I stepped in the water and immediately melted in the cool sensation of it. The rushing water washed away all my worries as well as the stress. I ducked my head under and lost myself in the current.

_Itachi_

Its been almost an hour since Sakura left and I haven't heard her return yet. I suppose she may have run off after all. Or she could be in trouble, or maybe not. Either way I'm sure she's all right.

I laid back trying to relax but the thought of Sakura being captured by Sasuke wasn't the greatest thing I wanted to have on my mind at the moment. Damn girl she will be the death of me.

I sighed and sat up with great effort and looked down at my wound. It looked well enough for me not to go looking for her. Oh well I'll just have to deal with it.

I got one knee and stood using my katana. I walked out of the tent and looked at Kisame who was nibbling on something I could not recognize, a fish hopefully.

"Itachi shouldn't you be under bed arrest?" He attempted to joke but I ignored it.

"Where's the girl?" I asked. He laughed.

"I don't know, she's been gone for a while." he paused and looked at me fully. "Why do you care Itachi? Have a sudden change of heart?" he chuckled.

"no," I simply stated. "I'm just curious. We wouldn't want Sasuke getting his hands on her, that could be disastrous don't you think?"

"Yes of course. She headed down the river in case you were wondering." he smirked and returned to his dinner.

"I'm going to look for her."

"Are you sure you wanna walk around with those wounds?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." and left down the river bank.

After a few minuets I was approaching the more calmer rapids. There was a great view of the moon and if she wasn't already captured I figured she would be around here somewhere. I walked round the bend of the river and saw something in the water, a person? I watched as the figure moved threw the water so swiftly, rhythmically even. The silhouette almost looked like it was dancing. For an instant I could have mistaken it, no, her for a goddess. But I knew better, there was no such thing as a god or goddess.

I approached the girl silently and stood there for a moment. She was naked, was she bathing in the stream? Only than did it hit me that the girl was Sakura. Why was it she that she turned from the ugly duckling to the swan? She was beautiful, I cursed myself for the thought but knew it was true. Without my consent my body moved on its own taking a step forward into the water. I looked at her to see if she had heard. She did and she whorled around to look at me. Water droplets flew from her body like sparkles from her swift movement. She stared at me for a moment in disbelief and covered her arms over her chest defensively (not like I hadn't already seen it).

"What the hell are you doing here? Cant I bathe in peace?" She sounded pist.

"You were gone for almost an hour, I was making sure sasuke didn't get his hands on you."

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"He is with orochimaru now and that means his judgment has been manipulated by him. He would either use you or if your lucky kill you."

"Your full of shit sasuke wouldn't do such a thing."

"you say that now but take my words lightly and your going to be in hole world of shit." I simply stated. She turned her back to me, the moon outlined her body and I took another step forward without even noticing.

"I'll prove you wrong. Sasuke's not like you at all. He's kinder and stronger!" she shouted and I ended up behind her.

"If that is true than why did I win? Why have I spared your life when he would have not? Why have I kept you with me and helped you when you were near death? Well?" I spoke clearly and quietly. She didn't say anything only gasped when came up behind her. I stood there looking at her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted and I took an involuntary step back. Her voice almost hurt, but why? I shook off that feeling and grabbed her arm.

"I would have killed you, I still can. But I wont."

"And why the hell not!"

"Because I do that and your village will be after us more than usual. I don't need that."

"Then leave me! They will find me!" She shouted.

"Is that what you want? To be left out here alone?" I asked she looked down and didn't answer.

"well?"

"no."

"and why not?"

"Because I spent all of my chakra on you, healing you remember!"

"You didn't have to."

"You didn't have to 'save' me from sasuke either!" She shouted. I was fed up with this.

"You didn't have to kiss me either." That struck a cord. Her Face turned hot pink and she fumed.

"Well y-you...i-i mean.." She stuttered.

"Y-you stutter a lot for someone who's supposed to be so strong." I taunted.

"W-well i-its your fault you ass hole!" She recoiled.

"I didn't mean to kiss you! It wasn't my fault! Your the one who-"

"Who what? If you wouldn't have tried to leave it wouldn't have happened."

"...You kissed back if I'm not mistaken.." She whispered.

"So did you." I replied. It was true, I had kissed back and so did she. I couldn't help it she tasted so good, so familiar. I looked down at her and couldn't help but look at her. I mean really _look _at her. She had a nice body I had to admit. Good thing she didn't notice I was looking. My next few moves were, like the rest, involentary.

"Sakura." She looked at me and my grip on her arm loosened. She looked confused as I let go of her arm. Only to wrap it around her waist and draw her closer to me. I bent and kissed her.

**Sooooooooooo...what do you think ^^ I like this chapter and I hope u do to Chelsea-chan!**

**P.s I may not post for some time ****but**** we get out of school on the 11 (technically 14 for me cuz were going to ceder point on our choir field trip! ^^**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Next time: Regret**

**Bye bye boo!**


	7. Regret

**Ok here's the next chapter I thank u all for the encouraging reviews and they mean a lot ^^ please leave more and remember TO ALL YOU THAT DONT'T HAVE A ACOUNT FOR THIS SITE YOU CAN STILL REVIEW ^^ thanks 3 I do not own Naruto ^^**

**On with the show!**

_Sakura_

It was so odd how the moment had been so peaceful, than Itachi had shown up. It was confusing how he didn't just leave. He could have, but he didn't. Instead he stayed, and we talked. And he got closer, and closer...and then...

"You did it again..." I barely whispered.

"Did what?"

"Kissed back..." There was silence...so much silence. For a minuet I thought he wouldn't say a thing, than he did. The way he said it was so gentle, as if he thought his words would shatter me in a million pieces if he didn't say it right.

"And what do you think of this."

"Of the kiss?"

"No."

"I don't understand Itachi." He paused for a moment and looked off into the trees as if he had heard something. He put his arm in front of me.

"We should head back now."

"Why?"

"This is wolf territory, if you don't want to be a wolfs dinner than follow me." He began walking and I followed close behind.

"Take this." He held out his cloak with the red cloud pattern and I wrapped it around me. It was so warm! His body heat radiated off of it and on to me. Wait...WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! Geez he has me practically wrapped around his figure! Was this all a Gen jutsu? And for a small moment, I hoped it wasn't.

"Were almost back now." He said pulling out of my self bickering.

"Umm...Itachi?"

"what is it?"

"What am I supposed to ware? We left my clothes there." I said, he paused only for a moment. I thought perhaps the look on his face showed that he felt stupid. But he wiped it off his face just as quick as it came. He continued walking.

"Ill have Kisame get them. It will be less complicated that way." He said and I nodded my head. We got back to camp in a few minuets. Neither one of us said a thing to one another the rest of the way back. But he did keep a good pace with me. My wounds had still not healed completely, and my moving about so much and the traveling wasn't helping the healing. Only making it worse. I saw the camp fire burning brightly when we got back and Kisame was there picking at his teeth with what looked like a bone. I shivered and he looked over at us with a smug smile.

"Welcome back, have a nice swim?" He chuckled and threw the bone in the fire. Itachi ignored his disrespect and immediately ordered him.

"I want you to go to the river about a half a mile from here and get Sakura's clothes."

"hm? Shouldn't she be wearing them?" He showed a wide smile obviously amused at the situation.

"She was bathing when I found her, funny how you forgot to mention that Kisame." He almost growled the last part. But Kisame laughed.

"It must have slipped my mind, hn. Don't worry ill fetch them for our little pet." He laughed and walked off.

"How do you tolerate that?" I asked curious.

"You get used to it after a while." He walked over to the fire and sat near it. "Believe it or not Kisame and I are the only group that get along well." He said without looking at me but I walked over and sat next to him. A safe distance so that I wasn't in his space.

"Really? I don't understand how you Akastuki could handle being in groups. Don't most of you rather travel alone?"

"It's a lot more convenient having a partner, that way you have back up if it's absolutely necessary."

"You seem more independent than others."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" he asked and I tried to laugh. I was unsuccessful.

"No! Of course not! I'm stating my opinion is that a crime?" I tried to defend myself but he only shrugged.

"Whatever you say." It was quiet than. I stared at the fire and watched it dance. It made me sleepy just looking at it. So I diverted my eyes elsewhere. To Itachi, He looked different without his cloak. He had long hair, black and pulled back into a loos ponytail. That way it hung down his neck and to his shoulder blades. He had a interesting necklace that looked like it joined with small circles. He wore a black undershirt and black pants. Simple. He looked at me with a slight confused look.

"Why are you staring at me?" I panicked.

"No reason!"

"fine." And he looked back at the fire, than it was quiet. Why did that bother me?

We sat there for a long time waiting for Kisame to get back. After almost a half an hour he walked up to the camp. He was muddy and his cloak tattered.

"What the hell took so long and why are you so dirty?" Itachi asked as soon as he walked fully into the camp.

"I had to chase down a couple of mutts to get a her stupid clothes." He said with a deep angered voice. I lightly laughed and he glared but for some reason he stopped short with a almost scared face. He shook it off and looked to Itachi.

"Did you get the clothes?" Itachi asked.

"Well I got these, the rest were torn and spread over the rest of there land." He held up the muddy bra and underwear and I could have sworn my face turned three shades redder than I thought possible.

_Itachi_

Kisame held up her under clothing and Sakura hid her face in embarrassment. I looked at her and it looked like she was ready to scream at him. Instead I interrupted her.

"There dirty."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect them from mother nature." Kisame said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wash them." I said plainly. Sakura gave me a WTF look and Kisame groaned like I was making him babysit a 5-year old's party on a Saturday. I sighed.

"Or you can find every piece of her clothes and sow them back together." I offered. He groaned and snatched the clothes up and walked off. I looked over at Sakura and she was glaring at me.

"What?"

"why the hell did you tell him to wash my clothes!"

"I was being kind and that doesn't happen often so you should be grateful." I said simply.

"You-you- ASS HOLE!" and she stormed off into the tent. I blinked once and thought out loud.

"Was it something I said?"

_half an hour later_

I was still sitting by the fire when Kisame came back. Sakura, obviously hearing Kisame's return, walked out to see.

"I cleaned them like you asked Itachi and I have to say that treating me like the cleaning bitch is getting old. Isn't that why we have her for? To be our little maid?"

I ignored his complaints and looked at Sakura who had her arms crossed and was looking at Kisame.

"Shut the hell up I'm your healer not your damn maid the least you can do is wash my clothes"

"We saved your damn life! And we feed you and we haven't killed you yet! Keep it up though and we will!" Kisame threatened.

"oh really? I like to see you lay a hand on me! I'll turn you into dinner!"

"Little bitch learn to keep your mouth shut when talking to the Akastuki!"

" Your a sad excuse for an Akastuki!"

There bickering went on, and on, and on. And then I kinda lost it.

"SHUT UP!" I had a annoyed tone in my voice giving it the volume it needed. Kisame and Sakura looked at me surprised but said nothing. I guess they were shocked by my sudden outburst.

"You two bicker more than a group of siblings over the last cookie." I said unenthusiasticly. They stood there for a moment but Sakura shook it off and snatched her clothes from Kisame. He blinked and she walked into the tent changing I guessed.

"She has some anger issues." Kisame noted.

"Girls are like that a suppose." I said staring at the fire.

"Its gonna be cold and thunderstorm tonight. We should relocate to that cavern we passed earlier." He said looking up at the sky. I looked up and nodded my head. The sky was looking very dark and threatened for rain and looked like it would start soon.

"Lets get going, it wont take long to get there if we go now." I said and I stood Kisame right behind me.

"Sakura we need to get to shelter hurry up and lets go." I warned her and walked in. She was sitting in the corner curled up in my cloak and for some reason that sent a shiver of pride down my spine. I hate these damn feelings she gives me its ridicules . I haven't felt sense I killed my clan and it now decides to rear its ugly head! Life hates me I swear. While I was in my own world Kisame had already started taking everything out of the tent and started wrapping it up. After he got it packed up we made our way to the cavern, which only took a few minuets. The rain had already started by the time we got out of it. We walked only a little ways into it so we still had light. Kisame started a fire and made himself comfy on the floor. Sakura was just sitting there as if she was debating about something. I walked over and sat near her. She looked at me, but said nothing. I figured I would have to talk first.

"Are you afraid of thunder?"

_Sakura_

How the hell did he know that! I've never told anyone I was afraid of thunder! Not even my own mother! I have to remain calm and deny it of course. I wiped the shocked look of my face.

"No I'm fine."

"Good because its gonna be one hell of a storm."

"oh great." this was not going to turn out well.

It had been only a few minuets before the first strike came. First the sky lit up, than the entire cavern flashed with light. I jumped and than wrapped the cloak tighter around me as the thunder came. Apparently Itachi noticed my fear because he had to open his mouth.

"So you are afraid, figures." I flinched at his words, than I began feeling regretful for not telling him. Now I had to deal with the storm. _Alone..._

**That would be the end for this one and the next will be really short and will tell what happens during the storm. ^^**

**remember like I said YOU CAN REVEIW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!**

**o_O**

**Next time! Storm Story**

**Bye bye boo!**


	8. Storm Story

**Ok so I know your all like super PO'd at me for not posting in like I don't know June? Truth be told I had like 3 chapters written and I was going to post them the next morning. My mother on the other hand decided to download 3 new games off the internet that same night. Our comp. being super old and what not kinda...died. I lost all the stories and was like F*** THIS! And haven't posted…UNTIL NOW!**

**Read and enjoy!**

***cough cough* I don't own Naruto *cough***

_Itachi_

I should have guessed she was afraid of storms, most girls are right? She still trembled beneath the Akastuki cloak near the fire Kisame prepared. Speak of the devil he was already asleep. If he wakes up tomorrow morning and wakes Sakura too early, she's going to be pissed. If that happens he can carry her and listen to her bitch, because I'm not going to deal with it.

Another flash of lightning and thunder came shortly after, Sakura jumped slightly but tried to seem like she wasn't fazed. Obviously she must think I'm stupid. If this is how the entire night was going to be than it was going to be a long night for her. Even though I have given her one kindness already today I guess I can spare another.

"So what's the story behind you getting lost in the woods half dead?" she looked at me for a moment with a skeptical look.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I were out on a mission to retrieve Sasuke, we were unsuccessful and instead ran into Diedara. He separated us with those damn exploding birds. I don't know what happened to Kakashi-sensei and Nar-" the lightning came again cutting her off and making her let out a small yell. It echoed in the cave and Kisame snorted loudly in return. I sighed and looked at her.

"Continue."

"Well, I guess Naruto and Kakashi-sensei will probably go on a search and rescue soon if they are okay."

"…and will you go with them?" The words shot out before I had a chance to even decide if they were ok, and they obviously weren't. She looked at me and diverted her eyes to the ground.

"Why do you ask?" I looked away.

"It doesn't matter." Gotta think of a quick cover. "im just curious to know when we can drop you off somewhere." Bad word choice, she looked at me with a sad expression.

"So I was right you don't want me here." She said matter-of-factly.

"And what gave you the impression that we did?" Just shut up Itachi, your making things worse.

"Well I don't know maybe that you spared my life and dragged me around? I would I assume you might want a medic." She was angry now of course, why are females so touchy?

"Well you haven't made things much easier since you got here." This was not going to end well, but I couldn't control the word vomit. It's like my mouth had a mind of its own and my brain was out on a coffee break.

"Well maybe I could if you knew the term HANDLE WITH CARE! God between you and Kisame I can't keep up with the constant tearing and reopening of this stomach wound. Eventually it's going to get infected!"

"Promises promises…" I muttered the words lightly under my breath. She could only glare. It was quiet for a moment. I was grateful for it so I could regain my composer. I had never before shown anyone this much of my inner character. Who was this girl?

My thoughts cut short when another flash came and nanoseconds after a load boom that got even my attention. Sakura yelped loudly and scurried on the other side of me hiding from the opening of the cave in the cloak, her head against my shoulder. She didn't lift it for several minutes and when she did hid more into her knees, hiding the light that came from each thrash the sky threw down on to the earth.

The flash of the next wave came and I put my arm around her so perhaps she would not be too fazed by the thunder. She looked up at me from her knees with a confuse look, tears streaming down her face. The thunder came and went without as much as a single jump from Sakura. I looked deep into her eyes feeling one of those strange impulses again to…

I turned my head away to the cave opening with my arm still around Sakura. She still looked at me for a moment but then rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced at her but looked back out at the pouring rain. She soon fell asleep just like that, but I could have sworn I fell asleep first.

**Ok first off I am currently trying to remember what I wrote last so give me a break if this sucked horridly but I need a wee bit of help from my fans. What will happen next?**

**A: We go to Naruto and Kakashi and there adventure.**

**B: Sakura and Itachi are left alone for a whole day while Kisame is called on a private mission from Pain.**

**C: They finally get to the sand village**

**It's your choice and im not going to post until I get some answers folks.**

**Next time! …that's for you to decide!**

**Bye bye boo!**

**REVIEW! ****–eye twitch-**


	9. Unsupervised

**Ok so I have had quite a lot of responses from my very much appreciated lost from home fans. So the winner is…-drumroll-**

**C! yay! Actually C is the only answer I even got XD**

**So Itachi-kun and Sakura-chan shall be left unattended. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh yeah P.S I don't own NARUTO!**

**On With The Show!**

_Sakura_

That next morning seemed to be one of the strangest…I lifted my head and looked at my so-called pillow. Itachi was still fast asleep. My head must have been on his shoulder all night. My only question was, why the hell would he let me sleep on his shoulder? Let alone anywhere near him? I looked around the cave to see that the fire has lost its fuel and is simply a pile of forgotten embers. The storm from last night left small puddles at the entry way of the cave and glistened with the early morning sun. Looking around however I saw that this scene was missing something oddly important…Kisame. I stood slowly not trying to wake Itachi and walked over to where he was sleeping and felt the ground. It was slightly warm so he couldn't have left more than 15 minutes ago. Another thing that I found was a sadly folded note, the writer must have been in one hell of a hurry. I unfolded the note and read the short paragraph…

_Itachi,_

_Pain has called me in a small private mission. I'll probably be back in about a day or two so stay in the area. If I don't return in 2 days, then I'm __dead._

Well…that was incredibly straight forward…I folded the paper and put it aside to show to Itachi later. Speaking of I looked over at where I last saw him to find that…he wasn't there. I looked around quickly, not liking to not know where a possible threat is. I didn't feel him behind me until after he took the note.

"I'm going to assume you were going to show me this." He simply stated and put the note in his pocket.

"Well of course I was why wouldn't I?" I asked sheepishly.

"Because you wanted me to be worried so you can see more of my emotion?" He asked all too easily. He started poking at the fire to get it back up and threw more wood into the diming embers.

"Haha your funny! No, you already show me a lot of your emotion without me hardly lifting a finger!" I teased. I must be in a good mood today. Could it possibly be because of Kisame's absence? …Yeah probably.

Itachi's look was almost comical, but didn't last for more than a fraction on a second. "It's going to be a long day…" he muttered.

_Itachi_

I sat down in front of the fire and leaned back on my arms. Sakura watched me and sat down where she stood.

"So whats for breakfast? I haven't had anything good for days." She asked plainly.

"Well there really isn't much unless we go forage." Really there wasn't anything. She was silent for a moment and clapped her hands together like she has just decided something.

"Ok then, let's get going." She said. I looked up at her as she stood.

"Really?" I was a little surprised that she was so eager on the idea of rummaging through mud looking for things we could _eat._

"Yeah I'm starving aren't you? I mean Kisame has been making all the meals." She put her hands on her hips like she knew she would win this argument, yet, she had a point. I cringed at the thought of Kisame's so-called cooking abilities and stood with her.

"Good point, I hope you aren't afraid to get a little dirty." I said simply.

"Right, you're the one wearing nail polish." …no comment…

The woods were damp and muddy, as expected. Sakura trudged threw them like a trooper only falling slightly when she underestimated the depth of the puddle. It was almost cute…

I ripped my thoughts away from the foolishness of her attraction and looked for signs of tea leaves and berry bushes. Things were so wet though that it made it almost impossible to tell some leaves apart…

"Hey I found some." Sakura called to me from behind some bushes. I walked over to see that she found what looked like strawberries, rare for this time of season.

"Good, put them in the bag we brought." I was only able to walk 4 feet from her before she asked, "Aren't these tea leaves?" I looked over and sure enough she stumbled upon a small tea plant. I walked back over and bent to see for sure.

"Yes they are, you have a good eye when it comes to this kind of stuff." I noted. She turned her head to see me.

"Lots of practice." I looked at her, our faces merely centimeters apart. The urge to taste her lips rose in my chest once again. Keeping composer, I tore my eyes from her green emeralds and began to scan the forest again. She remained silent for the rest of the time we foraged, only hearing her drop things into the bag every now and again. I was able to find a large mushroom path and an apple tree, but she had defiantly beat me in terms of variety…and number.

"Looks like I won Itachi-kun." She sang, happy that she had beaten me at something. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Kun?" It was a prefixed used on me from lots of fangirls but never would I have thought Sakura would call me that. She blushed and turned her face to the ground.

"Well you know…the things we've been doing…the situation seemed right enough." She blushed so easily, her name fit her well. I watched her for a moment but didn't reply. We got to the cave again and emptied the contents of the bag on the ground.

"hmm…I think I could make something good with these." She poked through the nuts and berries, a concentrated look on her face.

"Really?" I asked curiously. I would assume all women could cook, but she just seemed to have so many skills already. She looked at me with a pink brow raised.

"And why does that surprise you?" I looked back and struggled to hold my composer.

"It doesn't, I expect you to be able to cook. You are a girl after all." I probably should have worded that differently. Her eye twitched ever so slightly in irritation.

"Oh really? Well if you want to say it that way, then maybe I shouldn't. I don't cook for sexist men!" She stood and stomped off out of the cave. I sighed and ran a couple dozen apologies through my head. None of them seemed appropriate enough for her. She would just as easily come up with some witty comeback and get even angrier. She was so much like her…

~Flashback~

"Ita-kun! Your burning it!" My beautiful black haired fiancé ran over to my side to try and fix my mistake. I apologized and watched her add in some things and take some out. She tasted it and nodded.

It was about a year and a half before the attack of the Uchiha clan. My soon to be bride and I had a place of our own now and were going steady. Not being too eager to jump right into marriage, we were enjoying our engagement while we could.

"It will work but you have to keep your eye on the flame. Otherwise it will burn. And don't stir too fast or you will spill it." She explained it carefully and slowly to make sure I understood. She smiled when I nodded.

"Its ok, you'll get it someday." She leaned in and-

My thoughts came back to earth when Sakura's footsteps sounded at the mouth of the cave. I watched her approach as her small steps echoed off the walls, making the room seem bigger than it already is. She sat next to me and remained quiet for a moment, looking as though she was trying to pick out her words carefully.

"Ok I'm sorry for exploding on you like that." She twiddled her thumbs and kept her gaze to the ground, tugging at my cloak that she still wore. "But really you should learn better manners! I mean, you shouldn't say things like that to women! Its rude!" She stood her ground to me and gave me a stern look. She had guts I'll give her that.

"…ok I'm sorry for being sexist." I mumbled. She wouldn't get much more and thankfully she didn't ask for any. She smiled at her small victory and leaned down to examine the ingredients.

"Ok so I'm pretty sure I could cook up a stew or something." She gathered the ingredients and placed them on a leaf. She looked around and looked to me.

"Do you know something we could cook it in?" I glanced over at the bag of supplies Kisame and I carried and pulled out a small portable pot. I handed it to her and watched as she quickly had a fire going and had the pot dangling over it by wood she had gathered. She added water and cut the berries and mushrooms we gathered, adding them into the pot as she wen slowly string it not too fast but enough to keep it from burning. I was ambushed by a horrible feeling of nostalgia and remained quiet for most of her cooking. She looked over at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice I looked at her and nodded. She looked unconvinced but said, "ok…"

I continued to watch her stir the thick liquid rhythmically, not even realizing she was still watching me watch her.

"Itachi-kun, do you know how to cook?" she asked quietly. I looked at her for a moment and looked away.

"No, not at all really…" She was silent for a moment and giggled a bit. I glared at her but I'm pretty sure it looked mocking. After she stopped laughing she wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked at me…and laughed_ again. _After she was finished she calmed herself completely before attempting to speak.

"Im, sorry I just kinda expected it, really. You don't look like you could handle yourself in the kitchen." She suppressed the rising giggles that threatened their way out of her throat.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead laugh. This is why I don't cook for Kisame. He'd be worse than you are." She looked at me and looked guilty for laughing.

"Im sorry that was rude of me, I shouldn't have laughed. Maybe I could teach you." She offered. I looked at the pot and changed the topic.

"Is the food done yet?" She looked at it and did a taste test. She let the taste soak in and nodded.

"Yeah, looks good." She distributed two bowls of her soup and gave me one. I sipped from the bowl and paused. It was…good. Not terrific but a hell of a lot better than Kisame's food. It had a sort of fruity flavor to it. She watched me apparently waiting for a critique. I looked at her and shrugged.

"It's not bad." I simply stated and went back to sipping. She looked at me with a strange look of annoyance.

"Right, and you could do better." I didn't support her theory even though she was right. After she was finished, she put her bowl down and sighed in contentment. I watched her and broke the long silence.

"are you done?" She looked at me and blushed.

"What I don't eat a lot!" She jumped to conclusions so easily.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"oh, then what?"

"I just thought that perhaps you would like to go get some real clothes. There's a small town about a miles walk from here. That way, you can get some clothes and I can have my cloak back."

**Well, that's that chapter. I will have the next half of their day along with a interesting shopping spree and a note from Kisame again.**

**Next time: A Night Alone**

**BYE BYE BOO!**

**-gags- R-REVIEW!**


	10. A Night Alone

**Ok, so I'm pretty sure you all hate me for not posting in like...forever. But that's ok, I have reasons~ I Just really hope you guys haven't stopped following my fanfic Anyways, heres your long awaited chapter 10!**

**And actually ive finally decided to finish this old story. And when I say old I mean OLD! I reread some of the earlier chapters and thought to myself...WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?! I mean some of these chapters honestly made me cringe! So im going to do better now and maybe even go back to fix some of the earlier chapters. Too bad I already screwed up most of the structure but oh well I shall make a masterpiece from this piece of junk I passed off as readable~**

**I no own Naruto...silly...**

_Saukra_

I was surprised that we were within a days walk to a town, but then again I haven't really been paying attention to whats been happening. I really should be though, wasn't that the plan? To find the right moment when I was completely healed and when they were sleeping and I could make a run for it. My wounds were ok enough for me to travel slowly, I could keep myself alive long enough for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to meet up with me. I could leave tonight, Maybe I should.

"Sakura," Itachi's voice dragged me from my contemplated thoughts.

"huh?"

"There's the town, up ahead," I looked ahead and saw a tiny secluded town hidden under the tall canopy of the old oaks. It couldn't be more then 300 people. But it had what it needed. Shops, restaurants, houses, and the town hall.

"Which town is this?"

"Takumi Village, its in the Rivers country. About a days run from the Hidden Sand." He continued walking without another word.

"Ah." We were further away from Konoha than I thought. If I were to leave, would I even make it?

"Hold on," he stopped and turned to me,"turn the cloak inside out so that its not recognizable as an Akatsuki cloak."

"Oh, right." he turns and I quickly switch it around so that instead it just looks like a black cloak.

"Ok," I said. He turns and nods his head in approval.

"Good, lets go."

We walked through the small gates leading into the beginning of town. It didn't take us more then a minute to find a good clothing store.

"How about here?" I asked looking to him for approval. He shrugged.

"Your clothes."

"Your money," I countered. I walked ahead into the store and began looking around. Most of the things there were odd looking, making me question this town fashion taste in general.

"There isn't anything very cute, is there?" I spoke to myself more then anything but Itachi decided to answer anyways.

"Depends on what you think is cute," I turned to look at him.

"Well what do you think is cute?"

"Does it matter?"

"Never mind, your sense of fashion is no good anyways." I turned back to the clothing rack and continued looking.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be talking. Your the one wearing nothing but a cloak and underwear in public," My face must have turned a million different shades of red because Itachi just smirked and walked away.

It took me a good 20 minutes to find something decent but even then it was outrageously over priced and didn't even bother to show it to Itachi. Finally, I came across a pair of leggings, a pink skirt, a black tank top, and a cute white and pink jacket. I stood in the mirror of one of the changing rooms when I heard Itachi.

"Did you find anything?" I smiled and opened the door.

"Yes actually, what do you think?" I turned slowly and looked to him for his thoughts.

"Good, lets go." He turned and began walking to the front counter. I stood there for a moment, completely dumbfounded by his lack of empathy. I went back into the dressing room and retrieved his cloak and ran to catch up with him. He pays for the clothes, hardly even looking at me, and leaves the store. I follow him out into the street and stop him.

"Wait, where are we going now?" I asked, handing him back his cloak that he drapes around himself still inside out.

"To buy some food, that way you have something to work with." I watched him for a moment and just smiled. He did like it! I knew it! He's just trying to pretend like he doesn't care but I'm not that stupid!

He picks up the pace and I follow. The small market had what we needed and I immediately start spouting off recipes like a moron.

"I could make a pasta, or perhaps I should get chicken and make curry. Or should I get beef..."I looked to Itachi for an idea and he just looked at me with the strangest look.

"Itachi?" He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter to me," he shrugs indifferently

"Well I cant make up my mind."

"When can you ever," I glared at him.

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly what I said, you just spent a half an hour picking out a single outfit." He said it so plainly which only made me more angry.

"Whatever! They didn't have anything decent and you know it!"

"How was I supposed to know, you said so yourself that I have no sense in fashion." while our argument raged on, an older couple stopped to watch and the old woman giggled. We stopped and looked over.

"Isn't that nice dear, they are just like us when we were their age," the old woman looked off into space, perhaps being caught in a memory.

"No no! Were not together! Were just..." I looked at Itachi, trying to really figure out what we actually are. Itachi looked at me, and I could swear I saw a slight pinkness in his cheeks.

"How cute," the old woman began to walk off and her husband followed after her. I looked to Itachi again.

"Itachi-kun..." he glanced at me but just turned.

"Enough with the -kun already. Are you ready?" I was silent for a moment but only nodded.

"Yes,"

"Alright lets go," We purchased the food and walked outside, only to find out it started down pouring again.

"Typical," Itachi's voice seemed annoyed. I looked up to him sheepishly.

"What do we do now? The place where we were is too far to walk in the rain. And the mud will be really deep..." my voice trailed off and I looked to the ground. I felt his eyes on me for a moment and he sighed.

"C'mon," I looked up to see him walking in the opposite direction of the entrance to the gate. Good thing we got plastic. I shielded the groceries with my torso, attempting to protect it from the worst of the rain, and ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"To find a hotel for the night," I smirked up at him.

"Oh really?" he looked at me with a straight face and only nodded. Thank God we wont have to sleep in the damned dirt again!

We didn't have to walk very far to find a hotel, and we immediately ran inside to get out of the rain. I was soaking wet and so was Itachi. He sighed and walked up to the lady working the front desk.

"We need a room for the night," he said with a straight face and the girl nodded her head and signed him up.

"The only room we have right now is a single-bed room, but it has a kitchenette and a wonderful view of the town. Is that alright?" the young woman looked to Itachi, her head tilted in a questioning manner.

"Fine," Itachi simply stated with a hint of agitation in his voice. The woman nodded and scribbled something down in her register. She handed him a room key and wished us a good stay but he turned an walked to the stairs. I sighed and followed after him. This man is tiring at times.

He swiftly made his way up the stairs and found the room almost instantly. He unlocked the door and looked over to see me walking up with the slightly damp groceries in hand.

"They look alright." he said looking down at me. I looked down at the plastic bundle in my arms.

"Yeah, they should all still be usable." I looked up at him and he only shook his head and held the door open for me, his head turned away.

"What?" I asked, ignoring the held open door.

"Nothing," he said in his usual plain voice and went into the room. I followed in after him refusing to drop the topic.

"No tell me I want to know!" I set the groceries down on a counter.

"Your really tiring you know that." he looked at me as he took off his cloak. Funny I thought the same thing moments ago. I looked around the room to notice the simplicity of it all. A small dresser, a closet, a bathroom, a desk, a table, a small kitchenette complete with a sink, a small stove, and a small fridge, and a standard full size bed. Enough for two. I blushed and turned my gaze downward.

"Hey, Itachi?" I asked and looked up at him, only to see his naked back. He still wore his pants but he held his wet shirt in his hands and draped it over the chair. I could see the rippling muscles in his lower back, his shoulder blades, his shoulders, his biceps. A couple scares marred his otherwise perfect, marble-like flesh. His body turned to me and his chest shown in the sunlight of the setting sun shining in through the window. He looked like he was carved by gods. If he looked mesmerizing now, I could only imagine what he would look like with the moonlight cloaking his naked body over mi-

"Sakura?" His voice shattered the small fantasy my mind had concocted and I looked into his eyes. Those deep endless night sky eyes. I shook my head.

"Yeah?"

"You were going to ask me something?" he looked at me suspiciously and I laughed nervously.

"Um...are we both going to sleep there?" I asked gesturing towards the bed. He looked at it and shook his head.

"No, you will be. I will be on the floor," he said simply. I nodded and felt a slight tightness in my chest that I promptly ignored.

"Ok well I'm going to make some dinner," I turned back to the bag on the counter and began spreading out the ingredients I chose.

_Itachi_

While Sakura made herself busy with dinner, I took the opportunity to take a shower. I gathered up some clean clothes from my pack and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the light and closed the door behind me and turned on the shower. I stripped off what clothes I had left and stepped into the cascading water flow.

It was strange how the simple kinouchi in the next room had been able to tear down my walls so easily as of late. Have I really become so weak as to let this girl past my defenses? Have I lost my touch as the ruthless Akastuki rouged from the hidden leaf so quickly, because of _one girl_?

I shook my head and dunked it back under the onslaught of the showers currant. Placing my hands on the wall in front of me, I focused on nothing but the trickle of droplets hitting my body.

No, I am a powerful Akastuki, one who is both feared and famous across the four great nations. I will not be made a fool of, not by my peers, not by my superiors, and surly not by this insignificant girl.

Even if this girl indeed had captured whatever humanity I still had left and made me fall for her. Its about time I admit it. I may be able to kill without hesitation, but I could never really control my emotions. I could hide them sure but never really vanquish them. Has she already figured that all out? She herself had already admitted to her attraction to me. And there was not one but _two _kisses shared between us. One being my own doing. Its time I face it. I am attracted to Sakura Haruno.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled of and dressed in the clean clothes I had set out. The fragrance of dinner assaulted me as I walked out of the bathroom and I looked over to the small kitchen area. Sakura stood at a counter near the stove, her back to me, chopping something and humming a light tune. But it wasn't Sakura I saw, nor was it the hotel room I was just in. It was my raven haired lover at the counter in our small apartment cooking a favorite meal of mine. I walked up behind her, about to put my arms around her waist like I had always done, until the scene shattered. Instead of my fiance, a young woman with sakura kissed hair stood before me. Her body turned halfway towards me with a knife in her right hand and the other held to her chest. My hands on either side of her on the counter. Those beautiful emeralds stared up at me with the most terrified look that made my heart constrict. I took in the scene and immediately backed away and turned from her.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura spoke my name quietly with obvious confusion and fear in her voice. But isn't this what I wanted, to be feared by all? No, not from her. I turned to her but refused to meet her gaze.

"Forgive me, I- I didn't mean to scare you I was simply looking over your shoulder to see what you were cooking," I kept my gaze transfixed on the pot simmering on the small stove. She didn't say anything for a long while but I still refused to meet her gaze. After another awkward stretch of silence she finally spoke up.

"Well, no harm done I suppose. Dinner will be done in a little while," and with that she turned back to the counter and continued cooking. I sat on the bed and mentally beat the living hell out if myself for being so stupid.

Another ten minuets past and dinner was set out on the table with cups of water and disposable plates and chopsticks we had purchased earlier. Sakura looked over her hard work and nodded.

"Ok its ready!" she looked to me with a smile and sat down at the table. I walked over to see what she had created.

It was a pretty standard meal: Yakitori, and white rice. Not a whole lot but plenty for two people. It smelled good at least. I sat down across the table from her and tried a bite. It was fantastic. Better than when she had made a make shift meal in the cavern. Of course that should be expected. Sakura looked to me expectantly. I figured I'd flatter her a little.

"This is pretty good, Sakura. Well done," her face lit up and she smiled and happily ate her meal without any further comments. I did the same.

After dinner was finished and the remains cleaned up, Sakura stood and stretched. Letting out a contempt sigh. She turned to her pack and began rummaging through its contents.

"I think ill take a shower sense you already had yours." she gathered set of clean clothes and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I continued sipping my tea in silence.

A few moments later a messenger hawk came to the window sill and cawed to me. I walked over and took the small message from its holster.

_Itachi,_

_There's been a change in plans. It will take too long for me to return to our original camp site so I will meet you and Sakura in the hidden sand in two days. Be quick so we can get this mission done with._

_-Kisame_

So, it seems it will be just me and Sakura for a while. I looked over to the bathroom to hear the still running water.

I wonder how she will take this...

**Ah I finished the rest of this in one day~ its been forever I know but I finally got some motivation to finish this thing. Hope you liked it better than the others! R&R!**

**-August 31, 2013**

**So after I get the chapter done I try to post it and it wont let me but I finally figures it out! So you can blame the tardiness of this chapter on firefox and me...but mostly me Hehe...**

**Next Time: Puzzle Piece**

**BYE BYE BOO!**


End file.
